Forever Friends, Forever Brothers
by JP lives
Summary: Oneshot of James and Sirius' friendship. Focusing on the day they meet. May be a bit OOC.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to J K Rowling

Forever Friends, Forever Brothers

James Potter and Sirius Black are the best of friends. Always have been, always will be. To be sure, they'd had their fair share of fights and fallings outs, but theirs was the one friendship that withstood the test of time. Their other friends would not have been ashamed to admit that the two most outgoing Marauders had something that they themselves lacked: a bond that went deeper than friendship. They were brothers in all but blood and it lasted until the very end.

While Lily fell out with Snape for the last time,

While Remus let his belief in Sirius waver,

While Peter betrayed them to You Know Who,

James Potter and Sirius Black remained true.

Forever Friends. Forever Brothers.

* * *

James Potter sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express; he'd gotten there rather early because he was so excited and because his father had to rush off to work. But after fifteen minutes sitting on his own, the excitement had worn off and the boredom set in. He decided he might as well see if there was anyone else he could talk to. He grabbed his trunk and set about looking for a friend.

After ten minutes searching, he found a boy who looked about his own age alone in a compartment, but he appeared to be sleeping. However, as soon as he pushed the door open, James found himself looking into a pair of grey eyes.

"Hey, I'm James. Mind if I sit here? I got a bit bored sitting on my own."

"Go ahead. It might keep Malfoy and his goons from bothering me."

"Better sit down then, wouldn't want him dropping in now would we? You don't know him do you?"

"Unfortunately. I've had him forced into my life on too many occasions. How come you're here so early anyway? Hardly anyone's here yet."

"Could say the same to you. But, nah, my dad wanted to see me off but he had to go to work, so we came early. Made sure he didn't miss anything."

Sirius laughed, "Luck you. I'm just escaping my parents. The day I received my letter may have been the best of my life!"

"Well, we'll have to change that then won't we?"

When the train was getting ready to depart forty minutes later, James and Sirius were already well on their way to becoming fast friends. The only thing that stood in their way was the sorting. James knew, or rather hoped, to be placed in Gryffindor like his dad while Sirius didn't care, just as long as he wasn't in Slytherin and could show the world that he was not his parents' son, Black or not.

* * *

As the first years lined up nervously at the front of the Great Hall, James leant over to Sirius and said, "Hey, you'll be one of the first. Save me a seat at the table won't you? I'll be one of the last and that seat better have my name on it, right down to the last 'R' in Potter!"

Sirius grinned "If I'm in Gryffindor, the whole bench is yours. I just hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"You won't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

James looked at Sirius, who was beginning to look worried, "You're the black sheep of the Black family, Black. If you're not in Gryffindor I'll eat my hat. Or not. But don't worry; green and silver wouldn't suit you so the hat can't put you in Slytherin. You'd look too awful all the time."

Feeling appeased he glanced up in time to hear, "Black, Sirius."

With one last look at James, he put his chin up and strode over to the stool with more confidence than any of the first years so far, showing none of the inner turmoil he felt.

'Ah, another Black. But I can't say you fit the mould your ancestors have left for you, though you could do well in Slytherin' spoke the hat in his ear.

'I will not go into Slytherin. Anywhere else. Slytherin is everything my family stands for. I will not go there. Not anymore.'

'When then young Black. You seem to have made up your mind and shown me the only true place to put you has to be..."GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence wracked the hall until one first year still lining up started to cheer closely followed by Sirius himself who practically threw himself down onto the Gryffindor bench he was so happy.

"Thank you Mr Black, Mr Potter!" Professor Dumbledore interrupted with a small smile and as if on cue, the rest of the hall broke into applause; apart from the Slytherin table who were too shocked to do anything.

"A Black in Gryffindor! You sure you found the right house?" asked an older looking boy.

Sirius stared back defiantly, "Oh, I found the right house all right. No more pureblood psychos and it should severely piss off my parents. Definitely the right house."

"Good to hear you think for yourself. Nice to know they haven't brainwashed everyone, I'm Albert Stanton, nice to meet you."

"Sirius Black" he replied, shaking hands.

Sirius and Albert carried on chatting until the name, "Potter, James" was called out.

"It seems your friend is up." Commented Albert. Sirius crossed fingers while staring steadfastly at the hat atop James's head.

* * *

'Ah, a Potter. Nice to see you're back again. I see you're a friend of the anomaly that is young Mr Black. Well, you seem well-matched indeed, so..."GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers erupted and the beaming James rushed over to an ecstatic Sirius, "It's got my name on it. How lovely of you."

Sirius laughed while Albert just looked confused.

* * *

As they lay in bed later that night James whispered to Sirius, "Better than the day you got your letter yet?"

"Oh, definitely. Can't wait to see what happens at breakfast. I'll probably get a howler."

"Bet we can set fire to it before it goes off?"

"You're on!"

And so began the friendship that would last a lifetime.


End file.
